¡Sorpresa!
by DMirime
Summary: ¿Akira tiene novio? Un misterio que trataran de resolver Sakura, Natsu y Hinata después de un incidente en una fiesta.


Un fic de Rival School

Rival School  y sus 

caracteres relacionados 

pertenecen a Capcom.

**¡SORPRESA!**

By: Darkness

**_INTRODUCCIÓN:_**

**_Lo que desató la discordia._**

La fiesta iba bien. Así que Kyoko Minazuki podía estar tranquila, parecía que los miedos, inquietudes y  desconfianzas habían desaparecido. Los alumnos se divertían como chicos de su edad. La maestra suspiró mientras los observaba: Hinata, Sakura, Iincyo & Ran, hablaban animadamente alrededor de una mesa; Natsu & Shoma discutían (ah!! Síntoma irrefutable que la normalidad estaba regresando) mientras Momo se colgaba del brazo de él, juguetona y feliz, Roberto trataba de calmarlos; Tiffany sacaba a Roy a que bailara con ella en la solitaria pista, bajo las miradas risueñas de Boman y Gan… ¿Gan solo? ¡Que extraño! ¿Dónde andarían Eiji y los hermanos Kazama?...  Kyoko recorrió la vista por el salón, ¡que curioso!, faltaban algunos muchachos, ni tan siquiera los había notado retirarse…  

De pronto el ventanal se abrió de golpe y penetraron varios gritos y sollozos, junto con la imponente figura de Daigo Kazama. La fiesta se detuvo. Todos se callaron y observaron, expectantes, porque sobre el hombro de Daigo iba Akira que pataleaba intentando librarse de los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor, tenía las mejillas rojas, bañadas en lágrimas. "¡¡No tienes derecho a hacer esto!! ¡Suéltame!" Gritaba.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- Preguntó Kyoko haciendo eco en los pensamientos de los presentes.  

- Algo que debemos resolver entre familia, nada más.- Respondió Daigo, seco, pero fue imposible no notar la exasperación en su voz.  

            Por discreción los estudiantes se hicieron a un lado, siguiendo con la vista a los hermanos Kazama, hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algún comentario, tres figuras entraron por el ventanal: Edge, Yurika & Zaki.  

Hinata corrió hacia ellos. "¿Qué pasó?". 

- Nada que te importe.- Zaki, visiblemente enfurecida, se abrió paso hasta salir del cuarto.  

- Discúlpenme, necesito tener una plática muy serie con alguien.- Se excuso amablemente Yurika, saliendo justo después de Zaki.

            - ¿Edge?.-                   

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el joven rubio, que sintió un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, antes de responder: " Eh?... ¿Qué pasó?... Lo que pasó fue que, bueno, Akira estaba con chico,  y, pues, el Gran Jefe los vio y nomás no le gustó…"

            - ¿Akira y un chico? ¿Estás seguro?.-

            - Más que seguro.-

            - ¿Quién era el chico? ¿Lo conocemos?.-

            - Este, eso no se los puedo decir… o el Gran Jefe me mataría… .-

*-*-*-*-*

**_PARTE 1:_**

**_Yo investigo, tu investigas ¡Todas investigamos!___**

-¿Tú qué piensas?.- Interrogó Sakura a Natsu cuando ésta se sentó.

            - ¿Sobre qué?.-

            - ¿Cómo que sobre qué?! Pues de lo de Akira!.-

            - Ah! Eso.-

            Cortando sin más la plática Natsu se acostó en su cama. Ya estaba muy entrada la noche, y no permitiría que nada interrumpiera su sueño.

            - ¿Y tú Hinata, qué piensas?.-

            - Creo que es extraño que Akira haga con un chico algo que enoje de esa forma a su hermano.- Contestó la chica taciturna, luchando contra el sueño que la ahogaba.

            - Eh! Hinata ¿Qué te estás imaginando?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Sakura.- ¡De seguro algo con Batsu!.- 

            - ¡Por supuesto que no!.- 

            - Mira ¡Te has puesto roja como un tomate!.-

            - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No es cierto!!!!!!!!!!!! .- Dijo Hinata mientras agitaba los brazos, pues a su mente asomó la imagen del joven Ichimonji, provocando un color aún más fuerte en sus mejillas. 

            - ¿Quién creen que habrá sido?.- Interrumpió Natsu, abriendo los ojos.-  Me refiero al chico, Edge lo sabe y no quiso decirnos.-

            - Pues quién sabe, pero me tiene con la duda.- Sakura cruzó las piernas y los brazos al momento de sentarse sobre el colchón de su cama.-  Deberíamos tratar de averiguarlo nosotras, ¿no lo creen? ¡Sería divertido! Además tenemos tiempo libre.-  

            - ¡Sí!.- Apoyó inmediatamente Hinata.- 

            - ¿Y cómo?.- Preguntó Natsu.

            …. Silencio sepulcral….

            - ¡Lo tengo!.- Gritó de pronto Sakura.- Hagámonos como en las películas de misterio, como si quisiéramos resolver un crimen. Armamos una lista de "sospechosos", los interrogamos y los vamos eliminando poco a poco hasta encontrar al responsable. ¡Listo y sencillo!.-

            - Sería más fácil que le preguntemos directamente a Akira.-

            - ¿Y dónde estaría la emoción en eso, he Natsu?.-

            - Bueno. Ya vale, hagan lo que quieran.-

            - Sakura ¿Dónde empezamos?.-

            - ¡Proceso de eliminación! A ver, a quién descartamos directamente? ¿Quién estaba a nuestra vista cuando Daigo salió con Akira en hombros?.-

            - Hayato estaba junto con Raizo.- Contestó Hinata, después de un minuto de pensar.- Y Roy estaba con Tiffany bailando. Creo que Boman y Gan andaban  en la pista también… .-

            - Espera.- Dijo Sakura mientras iba apuntando.- De Edge suponemos que estaba con Daigo cuando este encontró a Akira… .-

            - Shoma y Roberto.-

            - ¿Qué dices Natsu?.-

            - Que Shoma y Roberto estaban conmigo.-

            - Ehhhhhh… ya no te conformas con sólo Shoma, también quieres a Muira…. .-

            - Basta Hinata!.-

            - Ja, es broma, no te enojes.-

            - OK.  Eso nos deja a: Batsu, Kyosuke, Nagare, Kurow y Hideo.-

            - Elimina a ese último.-

            - ¿Por qué?.-

            - Porque no creo que Akira esté tan desesperada.-

            - Hey! Espera un momento, ¿Kurow estuvo en la fiesta? O_o.-

            - Sí, ¿Por?.-

            - ¡Qué miedo!.-

            -  ¬¬U.-

            - De acuerdo. Tenemos entonces sólo a: Batsu, Kyosuke, Nagare y Kurow. Por que supongo que también descontamos a las chicas.-

            - Mmmm… Deja pendientes a Yurika y Zaki.- Dijo Wakaba.- Tienen gustos extraños.-

            - No, no.- Interrumpió Natsu.- Edge dijo que "un chico".-

            - Sí, pero pudo haberlo dicho para despistar, porque su última frase deja pensando: "el Gran Jefe me mataría". Talvez para salvar la reputación de su amiga.-

            - Ya, ya.- Trató de calmarlas Sakura.- Mañana veremos eso. Ahora dormiremos para despejar la mente.-

            Las otras dos chicas asintieron y se metieron a sus respectivas camas para descansar un poco. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            _NOMBRE: Batsu Ichimonji_

            _FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: Enero 1_

            _TIPO DE SANGRE: O_

            _MEDIDAS: 95-72-80 ( **H: ^0^ , ****N: Hinata ¬¬,  ****H: Sorry U_U)**_

            _ALTURA: 1.71 cm_

            _PESO: 64 kg._

            _PARIENTES: Su madre Shizuku y su padre Raizo (**S: Pueden creer eso O_O, yo aún no ¡No se parece a Raizo en nada!).**_

            _LE GUSTA: La justicia, los ninjas_

            _NO LE GUSTA: Los perros, la injusticia._

            _TALENTO: Comer rápidamente_

            _ESCUELA: Tayto Gakuen_

            _ES BUENO EN: Educación Física_

            _ES MALO EN: Todo._

            - Ehy!!!! Eso era innecesario.- Se quejó Hinata, haciendo un pequeño puchero, tras terminar de escuchar a Sakura.  

            - Pero es la verdad XD.-

            Las chicas entraron en el comedor de la Tayto Gakuen, donde, por supuesto, encontraron a Batsu comiendo felizmente. 

            - Konnichi wa Batsu-Kun!.- 

            - Konnichi wa Sakura!.- 

            - Te queremos hacer unas preguntitas.-

            - Gulp!.- Batsu tragó saliva cuando Sakura se sentó frente a él y Hinata y Natsu se pusieron a su derecha y a su izquerda, respectivamente. Su nerviosismo creció cuando una luz blanca (de una linterna que Sakura traía para aumentar el dramatismo del momento) casi lo deja ciega; se encogió de hombros masticando un camarón, intrigado por la grabadora de mano que Hinata dejaba sobre la mesa. 

            - Recuerda que todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra.- Dijo Sakura con voz lúgubre.- Empezamos: ¿Dónde y con quién estuviste ayer por la noche?.-

            - ¿Ayer por la noche, qué no hubo una fiesta?.-

            - No nos diga coses que ya sabemos Ichimonji, ¡Digános la verdad!.-

            - ¿Por qué me hablas de tú?.-

            - Ora! Yo soy quien pregunta.- Adoptando otra vez su pose seria.- ¿Tuviste algo que ver en el incidente Kazama?.-

            - ¿Incidente Kazama? ¡Ah! Te refieres a eso de que Daigo salió cargando a Akira.-

            - Si Einstein! ¿Cuál otro?!... una aquí que se esfuerza en hacer ambiente y tú que lo destrozas todo en un segundo…. Ya, iremos directo al grano. ¿Fuiste tú quien estuvo con Akira cuando Daigo los descubrió?.-

            - ¿Eh? O_o .-

            - No mientas Ichimonji!. ¿ Estuviste sí o no con ella? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Por qué lo mantuvieron en secreto? ¿Dónde está el que mandó tirar las torres Gemelas? ¿Cómo es posible que la supercomputadora MAGI (que dicen opera con el cerebro de la mamá de Risuko) empezó a funcionar antes de que ésta (mamá de Risuko) se volara la tapa de los sesos? ¿Por qué no puedo ver TV Azteca por cable?.-

            - ¿De qué color son tus calzoncillos?!.-

            - Hinata!.- 

            - Perdón no pude evitarlo.-

- Oigan, oigan. Lo único que sé sobre Akira es que ayer se le declaró a un muchacho.-

¡¡¡¡¡¡O_O!!!!!!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

- Por que los escuché. Verás: Ayer en la fiesta yo estaba aburrido así que salí a ver qué encontraba para entretenerme, cuando en la habitación continua escucho unas voces y veo la puerta entreabierta. La curiosidad pudo más que yo así que me asomé y vi a Akira que hablaba con alguien (no les puedo decir quien porque  estaba fuera de mi vista) . Lo único que le entendí a ella fue "pero si tú me gustas". Después creo que me escucharon porque salieron a la terraza. 

- ¿No sabes con quién hablaba ella?.-

- Que no, él hablaba muy despacio.-

- ¿A qué horas fue eso?.- 

- A eso de las 9 de la noche.-

- Una hora antes del susodicho incidente.-

- Cállate cara de topo.- La silenció Batsu mientras continuaba su comida.- Deja que Sakura hable.-

            - ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?.-

            - Ups O_O.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BATSU!!!!!!!!!.-

Inesperadamente Batsu sale corriendo como desesperado, seguido muy de cerca por una enfurecida  Hinata.

            - Vaya, éste es amor apache^^U… Tal como el tuyo con Shoma, no Natsu?.-

            - T_T.-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_NOMBRE: Kyosuke Kagami_

            _FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: Abril 4_

            _TIPO DE SANGRE: B_

            _MEDIDAS: 95-75-79 (**S: Hay! Papayo macho :D !!!)**_

            _ALTURA: 1.82 cm (**H: Mira Natsu! Mide lo mismo que tú. ****N: …)**_

            _PESO: 66 kg._

            _PARIENTES: Tenía un hermano mayor: Hyo Imawano (Un minuto de silencio, por favor), Raizo es su tío y Batsu su primo (**S: yo sí que me sorprendí con eso, ¡Todos tienen apellidos distintos!, ****N: No. Hyo y Raizo tienen los mismos T_T). **_

            _LE GUSTA: El ajedrez, los espejos (**S: de hecho se ve en uno cada 30 minutos ¬¬)**_

            _NO LE GUSTA: El trabado, el sudor (**S: Sin comentarios ¬¬U)**_

            _TALENTO: Arreglos florales (**H: Ahh! Y los hace tan lindos!)**_

            _ESCUELA: Tayto Gakuen_

            _ES BUENO EN: Matemáticas, Ciencia_

            _ES MALO EN: Nada._

            - Nahh, se me hace que estás exagerando.-

            - ¿A dónde irá Kyosuke?.-

            Sakura y Hinata voltearon a donde Natsu señalaba, ahí iba Kyosuke con una maleta colgando en la espalda y mirando para todos lados. Algo muy sospechoso. Las chicas lo siguieron por toda la escuela hasta llegar al gimnasio; cosa extraña porque estaba cerrado por mantenimiento.  

            - Te apuesto a que se va a encontrar con Akira.-

            - Vale. ¿Qué apuestas?.-

            - 6, ooo Yens y un pastel. 

            Natsu continuó avanzando mientras sus queridas amigas seguían discutiendo. Abrió con cuidado la puerta del gimnasio y… se quedó sin aliento.  Delante de ella Kyosuke, con mallas y un traje extremadamente ajustado, daba piruetas y saltos por todo el lugar. 

            - ¿Qué vez?.- Preguntaron Sakura y Hinata.

            - N-nada.-

            - Déjanos ver!!!.- 

            - Esperen!.-  Pero abrieron la puerta…

            ¡¡¡¡O_O !!!!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA X°D

            - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!.- KYOSUKE RÁPIDAMENTE SE DIO LA VUELTA. 

            -Ja, ja, ja… Parece, que, añadimos…. Ja… - Trataba de decir Sakura entre risas.- A la lista, de, ja!, de gustos y talentos el Ballet  clásico ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!!!.-

            - Sí!! Ja!, ja, ja. Me he cuajado de la risa, debería demandarte Kyosuke por arrancarme la mandibula, ja, ja.- Agregó Hinata dejándose de revolcar por la risa.

**_KYOSUKE: … ¬¬U …  Sabía que esto iba a pasar si alguien se enteraba de que tomo lecciones de ballet…_**

            - Perdónalas. – Se disculpó Natsu acercándose al colorado joven.- No sabes con quién estuvo ayer Akira antes de que su hermano la encontrara.-

            - No, me temo que no. Llegué un poco tarde a la fiesta porque me quedé horas extras aquí ensayando para el próximo musical. Pero si les interesa vi a Akira antes de la fiesta, se veía muy nerviosa y traía un regalo envuelto muy bonito. 

            - Gracias. Y suerte con tu musical. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_NOMBRE: Nagare Namikawa_

            _FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: Julio 20_

            _TIPO DE SANGRE: B_

            _MEDIDAS: 108-88-95_

            _ALTURA: 1.92 cm_

            _PESO: 85 kg._

            _PARIENTES: Desconocidos. Pero sus amigos de la infancia son: Shuuichi y Shoma._

            _LE GUSTA: La natación, los océanos, los ríos_

            _NO LE GUSTA: Cosas que no tengan nada que ver con el agua_

            _TALENTO: Natación, waterpolo, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el agua._

            _ESCUELA: Gorin University_

            _ES BUENO EN: Temas y actividades relacionadas con el agua _

            _ES MALO EN: Temas sin relación con el agua o el océano (**H: creo que ha quedado muy clara la idea).**_

            - No creo que sea del tipo de Akira, pero bueno.- 

            - Pues se va a saber Natsu… ja, ja.- 

            - Ora! ¿Y a ti que te pasa?.-

            - Lo siento. Pero cada vez que me acuerdo de Kyosuke me da mucha risa^V^.-

            - Ehy! Miren, allá está Nagare.-

            - En la piscina olímpica, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?.-

            - Quieres dejar tu sarcasmo para después ¬¬U… por cierto Hinata, me debes 6, ooo Yens y un pastel .-

            - Ah, tuvimos que eliminar a Kyosuke de la lista de "sospechosos" que lástima… .-    

            - Sí es cierto…. ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!!!... un momento, no me cambien el tema ¬¬ .-

            - Bien, Natsu, tú habla con él.-

            - ¿Yo?.-

            - Si tú lo conoces mejor que nosotras^^. Así que te esperamos aquí.-

_..,Una hora después…_

            - ¿Por qué tarde tanto?.-

- Por la razón por la cual no quería ir con ella. Cuando Nagare está cerca del agua es imposible hablar bien con él, porque cada tres palabras te menciona el mentado líquido.-

En ese momento regresó Natsu.

- ¿Y bien?.-

- Que no sabe nada.  Para empezar ni asistió a la fiesta, y lo por lo único que se enteró del incidente de Akira fue porque él estaba en la alberca de Justice  Gakuen cuando vio pasar a Daigo con Akira, mientras éste le decía que "se debía comportar como una señorita".  Después vió pasar a Zaki muy cabreada seguida de Yurika que quería hablar con ella.-

- Ni modo! Ya no sabía yo. Tendremos que empezar por las chicas.-

            - He, Hinata.-

            - Yo no lo creía de Akira, pero hay que ver que cada quien tiene sus gustos.-

            - Hinata….-

            - Aunque no me sorprende, la pobre, interpretar el papel de un hombre durante "tanto" tiempo, con razón Daigo la metió en un colegio de mujeres… .-

            - Hinata… .-

            - … Lo malo son las amigas que consiguió en ese colegio, no tengo nada contra Zaki o Yurika pera hay que ver que no son-

            - ¡HINATA!.-

            - ¿Eh?.-

            - Aún falta Kurow.-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_NOMBRE: Kurow Kirishima_

            _FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: Septiembre 9_

            _TIPO DE SANGRE: AB_

            _MEDIDAS: 97-72-84 (**S: Otro que está como quiere^0^, ****N: Creí que lo considerabas un patán, ****S: El que sea un patán no le quita lo bueno, ****H y ****N: … ¬¬U)**_

            _ALTURA: 1.77 cm_

            _PESO: 68 kg._

            _PARIENTES: Su hermana mayor: Yurika._

            _LE GUSTA: El poder, los sirvientes, la música._

            _NO LE GUSTA: Su hermana mayor, las amigas de su hermana (**H: creo que le tiene cierta aversión a Yurika, ****N: ¿Qué te hace creer eso?), el Clan Imawano y la gente que le da órdenes. **_

            _TALENTO: El arte del disfraz, el hipnotismo, puede tocar cualquier instrumento musical; especialmente la flauta._

            _ESCUELA: Justice Gakuen. _

            _ES BUENO EN: Manipular, matemáticas, estrategia. _

            _ES MALO EN: Historia; no le ve el caso el examinar cosas que ya pasaron, así que se vuela las clases. (**H: no pos así yo también).**_

- Oigan de pura casualidad, ¿Akira no es amiga de Yurika?.-

            - Sí.-

- Ahí está! Según su ficha no le gusta las amigas de su hermana, por lo tanto no le gusta Akira, por lo que no estuvo con ella el día de la fiesta, por lo cual no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- Hinata se da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida.- ¡Vámonos ya!.-

            Natsu la toma de la camisa.- Querida, no tan rápido.-

            - Hinata deja por esta ocasión tu fobia por Kurow (mira hice un verso sin ningún esfuerzo). No muerde.-

            - No, sólo rasguña. Pregúntale a mi Batsu.-

            - ¿Desde cuando es de tu propiedad?.-

            - Desde siempre =P.-

            - Ya, ya, hay que tocar el timbre y entrevistarlo.-

            - No! Nada de lo que hagan me hará entrar ahí!.-

            Las chicas empiezan a forcejear un tanto frente una habitación. Hinata retrocede todo lo que puede en el pasillo mientras Natsu y Sakura la jalan, cada quien de un brazo.    

            - Vámos sólo eran una garritas de metal.-

            - Ah sí, eso lo dices porque tú no fuiste secuestrada por él.-

            - Pero si Raizo se las decomizó!.-

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un niña Hinata!.-

            -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!.-

            - ¿Por qué tanto maldito escándalo?.- En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió un muchacho albino de ojos muy, muy extraños. 

            - KUROW!.-

            Hinata sale corriendo a ponerse frente a él, y pregunta, casi sin aire: ¿Verdad que tú no tienes nada que ver con Akira?.

            - Sí .-

            - No! Perfecto.- Dirigiéndose a sus amigas.- ¡Vámonos!.- Se detiene en seco.- Perdón, ¿Dijiste Sí?.-

            - Sí.-

            ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ O_O !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_TERMINA EN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE…._**


End file.
